


Happy Birthday

by oofmilk



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bobble is Jules, Child Death, Death, Glasses is Isaac, Goggles is Noah, Human!FNaF!AU, Implied Child Death, Implied Death, and Headphones is Heather, they’re humans so they use human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: Happy birthday, Noah!





	Happy Birthday

“Daddy, Daddy! Look!”

A young Jules, maybe only around the age of six or so, excitedly pointed at the pizzeria in front of her. It was home to Freddy Fazbear and all his friends. Her friend Noah was having his birthday party at the fine establishment, and her other friends, Isaac and Heather, were attending as well. The party was hosted by Noah’s grandmother.

“I see, honey.” Her dad laughed. He was a tall, soft man with a full beard and mustache. “I can’t stay because your dads and I are very busy today, but I hope you have fun. Be good for Noah’s grandmother, okay?”

“Yes Daddy!” 

Jules broke away from her dad’s hand and ran towards the front doors. A call from her dad stopped her and made her turn. She abruptly burst into giggles when her dad snapped her picture. His camera showed his youngest daughter mid-turn, her hair and skirt swishing around her body in an almost ethereal way. On her face sat a look of earnest wonder.

“I’ll pick you up at three, okay? I love you!”

“I love you too Daddy!”

The words pounded his head as he sat, hunched over in his bed, clutching the photo in his hands. Large sobs wracked his body for the umpteenth time that week. Tears fell heavily from his eyes and joined old ones on the yellowing photograph. His darling daughter, maybe around the age of six or so, forever caught in a moment of peace and innocent childhood wonder. His darling daughter, who went to a birthday party with the promise of picking her up at three, and never left. She stared back at her father, lost in the brief moment before she broke into laughter. He should have taken a picture of her laughing, he realized. He should have taken more pictures. He should have stayed at the party with her. The photograph fell from his hands and he reluctantly slid under his covers, seeking solace in his husbands. That night he had a dream, and a quite simple one at that.

It started with a young Jules, maybe around the age of six or so, excitedly pointing at the pizzeria in front of her.


End file.
